


Like it Rough

by Natoya



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I am in deep, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Yeehaw AU, cowboy keith, stripper shiro, what is this two in one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natoya/pseuds/Natoya
Summary: Keith has a bad day at work. Shiro convinces him to take on a load off. On him.





	Like it Rough

It took the last bit of self-control over his emotions for Keith not to slam the front door upon arriving home. The lights in the house were dark, signaling him that Shiro had probably already headed to bed, and it wouldn't be fair to wake him due to his bad mood. Keith toed his boots off in the entryway, tossing his coat to the floor. He might regret not hanging it up properly the next morning, but right now he didn't care.

Sure enough, he'd been right, cracking the door to their room and stepping inside to find Shiro already asleep. He sat down on the edge of their bed, starting to work his shirt off when he felt hands start to work their way up his back. Shiro was a notoriously light sleeper, though there were reasons behind it that Keith completely understood. "Hey baby," Shiro whispered. "You're a little late."

"Yeah. It was a rotten day and I had to stay a little later then I wanted."

"Everything okay?" He could picture the concerned look on his lover's face that matched the tone of his voice, and a second later a kiss was pressed to his bare shoulder blade.

"It will be. I'm just tired." Keith tossed his shirt to the floor.

"How about you go take a hot shower?" Shiro suggested. "You feel so tense. I'm sure the water will help."

Keith about balked, feeling a little too tired to hop straight into the shower, but he figured Shiro had a point. "Sure. I'll be right back then." He stood, striding to their shared dresser for a change of clothes before disappearing from the room. As soon as the door clicked shut behind him, Shiro rose from the bed.

His poor, overworked boyfriend. Shiro wanted to do something for him, to help him relax a bit so he didn't go to sleep feeling like that. While he had suggested the shower genuinely, Shiro had also wanted to get him out of the room for a few minutes so he could prepare. Opening the very bottom drawer, Shiro began sifting through the sexy little outfits he kept around just for Keith. There was something else he could offer to help Keith relax, and he knew exactly what to pick to get the message across.

Now all he had to do was wait for Keith to get back.

* * *

 

Feeling a little refreshed, but still a little sour, Keith opened the door to their bedroom again. When he saw Shiro waiting for him on their bed, lamps lit for low lighting, Keith's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Shiro was perched on the edge of the bed, legs spread wide in a clear invitation. He'd switched the simple briefs he'd worn to bed out for a very tight and lacy black pair that matched the thigh high stockings he was now wearing.

"Hey Cowboy," Shiro cooed, a shit-eating grin curving his lips. "Thought I'd offer you another way to help you relax after such a terrible day."

"Good God above, Shiro." Keith slowly approached the bed, nearly dropping to his knees when Shiro's hands slid up under his tank top, nosing it up as well from the front to press his mouth to Keith's bare stomach.

"So, is that a yes?"

Shiro's answer was Keith running his fingers through his hair to grip gently and tilt his head back, the other man's lips crashing down on his in a hungry kiss. Shiro hummed approvingly into Keith's mouth, already working on trying to remove his shirt. He would have told him not to bother dressing, but that would have ruined the surprise and the fun. It had been worth it for the look on Keith's face when he'd entered the room.

Keith growled when he had to part from Shiro's lips to get the shirt over his head, and the sound sent a shiver through Shiro's body. Gripping Keith's pants, Shiro slowly maneuvered them so that Keith was sitting, having also skillfully slipped them down towards Keith's thighs. It took Shiro a couple extra seconds to have them tossed aside as well, Keith now sitting in front of him in his full naked glory, erection standing tall and proud between his legs. Grinning once more, Shiro gently took Keith's length in hand and began to stroke it, earning a sharp hiss and low moan from his partner.

"You know what I want you to do with this, Baby?" Shiro whispered, looking up at him with a sly expression. Keith sucked in a breath, his cock twitching in Shiro's hand when his lover's breath ghosted over it.

"I could tell you what I want you to do with it," Keith retorted. That made Shiro laugh.

"I bet I know exactly what you want," Shiro told him sweetly. "And I aim to give it to you. But you know... I also want you to fuck me so hard that I can't remember my own name. What do you think of that?" Keith moaned in response, prompting another giggle from Shiro. "Thought you'd like that," he added.

Teasingly, Shiro laved his tongue over the head of Keith's dick, feeling the muscles of Keith's thigh under his right hand quiver in response. "Shiro, Baby, please," Keith groaned. "You're killing me here."

Oops. He was such an awful tease when he wanted to be. Shiro decided to have mercy then, swallowing Keith's cock in one motion. Keith nearly screamed, bucking up into Shiro's mouth and forcing the man to take him even deeper. Shiro hummed in response around him, and that nearly made Keith come undone right there. Keith reached down, chest heaving, and brushed his fingers through Shiro's bangs to get the hair out of his face and let him see the expression Shiro wore as he bobbed up and down on his cock.

Sliding off just long enough to take a breath, Shiro looked up at Keith, lips shiny from spit and Keith's precum, and chuckled low before taking him in again. "Fuck... Shiro!" Keith kept his hold on Shiro's hair, tightening his grip just a bit as he bucked his hips, forcing Shiro to take him a little deeper and a little harder as he switched their control. Shiro rested both hands on Keith's thighs, submitting fully to letting Keith fuck his mouth, moaning low in his throat.

It didn't take Keith long after that to cum, his grip finally slacking as Shiro drank up everything he offered him. Shiro eased off then, lovingly licking what remained from Keith's length, pleased to see that he was still hard after all that. "So, Cowboy," Shiro started sweetly. "Are you going to fuck me with this after all?"

Keith was still breathing heavily as he looked down at him, eyes still dark with lust. "If you think I'd be done with you after a blow job, you got another thing coming Darlin'."

With a smug expression, Shiro rose to his feet and went to their bedside drawer to retrieve the lube they kept there. "So, do you want to do the honors, or would you rather watch me do it instead?"

"Give it here. I'm itching to get my hands on you."

Shiro pressed the bottle into Keith's hand just as Keith reached out with his other, grabbing Shiro by the wrist and tugging him towards the bed. Shiro nearly squeaked as he fell onto the bed, landing on his stomach. Keith was on him in an instant, tugging down his underwear. Shiro cursed under his breath when he heard fabric ripping, realizing that Keith hadn't even bothered to remove them properly and instead had torn them from his body to toss them carelessly to the floor. Ah well, it wasn't the first time he'd ruined underwear or stockings in their hurry, and it was lucky it hadn't been a terribly expensive pair. Shiro could let it slide this time.

He heard the pop of a cap, moving his lower body higher at Keith's urging with his other hand. Anticipation coiled in his gut, nearing impatience, as a slick finger finally made its way into him. It takes Keith barely a minute to add another, and Shiro actually groans this time from impatience. "Keith, please, hurry. I need you to fuck me already."

"Patience Darlin'," Keith laughed low behind him. "You know I don't want to hurt you."

Keith inserted a third finger, making Shiro moan as he ground back on them. It felt good, so very good, just like Keith touching him always did. It's just not want he wants, and he knows it's not going to be enough for Keith either. Shiro whined a bit when Keith removed his fingers, and this got him a slap to his rear in response. Shiro jerked, a surprised yelp escaping him. He hadn't expected that nor how deliciously good it felt.

Shiro heard the lube cap pop again, knowing Keith was just about ready to give it to him. He felt Keith line himself up behind him before he pushed home slowly. Shiro moaned aloud, fingers clenched in their bedsheets tight enough to tear. "God Keith, _yes_." 

"You ready?" 

"Give it to me, Baby. Hard as you want it."

Shiro felt Keith snap forward hard, burying himself deep, and Shiro choked on a yell. Keith immediately set a bruising pace, fingers gripped tight to Shiro's hips as he pulled his lover back to meet each thrust of his hips. Shiro couldn't move of his own volition, just letting Keith use him as he panted and moaned beneath him.

Heat burned through Shiro, desire searing him from the inside out. This was so fucking hot, especially hearing Keith's litanies of _"Fuck, Shiro, oh my God,"_ sounding off in his ear as Keith leaned over him. Shiro was sure he was going to have bruises from Keith's fingerprints, but this was too good and he literally didn't give a fuck. He screamed as Keith shifted just a bit and took him at a different angle, never letting up for a second on the pace. Keith was doing as he asked, fucking any coherency right out of him to the point that Shiro couldn't think of anything except how fucking amazing this felt.

Shiro didn't notice then when Keith's fingertips seemed to become sharper then bruising, his eyes taking on a yellowish gleam and his teeth sharpening. Said teeth bit down on Shiro's shoulder, prompting a very loud moan to fall from Shiro's lips. 

"Ah! Keith!" 

Keith growled in response, licking over the bite marks he'd left. Shiro didn't notice, but he probably wouldn't have cared that he was bleeding from the wound slightly. He continued to fuck Shiro senseless until the white-haired man screamed again, cumming hard on their bedsheets, vision whiting out. Shiro couldn't help himself as he slumped under Keith, worn out from the hard pounding he was continuing to take until Keith followed him in release.

Keith pulled out slowly, causing Shiro to moan tiredly underneath him. He was instantly kissing the nape of Shiro's neck and down his back gently, whispering soothingly. "You okay Darlin'?"

"M' good," Shiro replied, laughing lightly. "Better than good actually. I just had an amazing fuck and my body is _singing_." 

Keith laughed behind him before hands were beneath him, turning Shiro onto his back. When Shiro finally got a look at Keith's face, his eyes widened in shock. He'd never seen Keith with that yellow tinge to his eyes or his teeth looking so sharp. "Whoa," he said lamely, reaching up to brush Keith's hair out of his eyes so he could see them better. "Didn't know your eyes could do that."

"Do what?" Keith looked concerned.

"Yellow. And your teeth..."

Keith reached up, feeling inside his mouth before cursing. "Shit, I'm sorry. It just happens sometimes and I can't control it when it does-"

"Keith, I'm not freaked out. It's neat!" Shiro grinned. "From your mom's side right? She's Galra?"

"Yeah." Keith was blushing adorably, and it was then his eyes landed on the bite mark he'd left. Keith cursed again, fingers reaching out to brush the wound and coming back tinged with blood. "Shit, Shiro, oh God, I'm sorry-"

Shiro felt the mark same as Keith had, looking at the red on his fingers. "Wow. Your teeth are sharp, huh?"

Keith shook his head disbelievingly. "Why are you not more upset?"

"Because I liked it, plain and simple. I'm not hurt, and I'm having one hell of a fantastic afterglow. So can you like...come cuddle me or something?" 

Keith started laughing before laying down on the bed next to Shiro and pulling the blankets over top both of them. "You're gonna regret not cleaning up."

"I'll regret it tomorrow."

Keith kissed him sweetly, their arms winding around one another. It didn't take either of them long to fall asleep after that.

* * *

 

The next morning had Shiro waking late. Keith was already gone, no doubt having left to make them both breakfast. Shiro groaned, not wanting to be awake yet, but he already missed Keith. Moving turned out to be a mistake as his body protested sharply, pain lacing through his lower back and his ass. Shit.

"Ow..." 

Right on cue, it seemed, Keith chose that moment to enter their room, a tray full of breakfast foods in his hands. At least his boyfriend seemed to be in a much better mood, seemingly on the verge of singing as he placed the tray on the bedside table. "G' morning Darlin'," Keith greeted him with a smile.

"Morning Baby," Shiro grinned back.

"Hungry?"

"Famished." 

Unfortunately, Keith also chose to sit on the bed next to him, unintentionally jostling him. Shiro protested this with a pained moan. Keith froze, looking extremely concerned. "Are you okay Shiro?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tender is all."

"God, did I hurt you?"

"What? Keith, God no." Shiro reached out, taking on of Keith's hands and squeezing. "I wanted it, and I loved every second of it. I would do it again in a heartbeat."

"But-"

"No buts. You needed that last night, and I really, really loved getting pounded into the mattress. If you want to make me feel better though, I could really use a hot bath..." Shiro winked at him. "And a cute certain someone to share it with."  


Keith's lips quirked in a slight smile before he chuckled, shaking his head. "God, you really are something else. Alright Sunshine, I'll draw us a hot bath. Breakfast can come after I do my best to take some of that pain out of your muscles."

"Thanks, Baby. You're the best."

Despite a hot bath, warm food, and a wonderful massage Keith so lovingly gave him, Shiro still ended up calling into work for the evening to stay home and recuperate. Keith tried again to apologize for being the reason he had to miss work, but Shiro pinned him down to their bed and showed him exactly why he didn't care.

He ended up calling in the next day too.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh I have written three things for this AU now, can't stop won't stop omg, xD Though seriously I adore this AU to pieces and would happily write all the things if I could. Thanks to Tofu for all the inspiration and for their amazing fucking art. This was inspired by a set of tweets and a picture they posted, and I couldn't help myself. (I am a whore for smut leave me alone.) Go check out their AU on twitter/tumblr and give them lots of love! They deserve it!!! 
> 
> https:// twitter.com/ buffshiro/ status/ 1020843835822309376


End file.
